Time for Independence
by PotterHarry
Summary: What if instead of apparating to the rooftop of his school, Harry had managed to apparate somewhere else. WHat if he was more sneaky? How would his life have been different. Would he have learnt to rely more on his skill, than 'sheer dumb luck' to survive through his years at Hogwarts and against Voldemort? Independent and proactive Harry. Eventual HPDG
1. The Escape

The Dursleys of No. 4 Privet Drive were upstanding citizens of Great Britain, who were burdened with raising a delinquent nephew- son of Petunia Dursley's sister and her criminal husband. The sister, Lily Potter, had married a lowlife criminal, James Potter. They had a child called, Harry Potter, before being killed in a car crash. Definitely a case of drunken driven by that lowlife Potter. This had happened 4 years ago. 4 years since Mrs. Dursley woke up on the cold wintery morning of 2nd November, to find a baby on her doorsteps. 4 years of trying to cure the boy of his criminal tendency.

Which was why, none was surprised when the son of Vernon Dursley, Dudley and his friends were seen chasing Harry Potter or as he was popularly known in the neighbourhood as 'boy' or 'freak'.

"That boy must have gotten into trouble again", muttered a neighbour to herself.

"Ah, the boy must have stolen something again. Good of that Dursley kid to teach to try and teach the delinquent a lesson. Poor Vernon, having to bear the ignominy of such a ward", said another.

Harry Potter was meanwhile running for what seemed like his life from Dudley and his gang, after having taken another beating, wondering yet again on what had he done to deserve this. He was aware that his neighbours all thought that he deserved what he got for the being a wayward child, so he should not expect anyone to help. Finally, he rounded a corner, spotting bins behind which he could take refuge. As he approached the bins, he could hear Dudley's gang approaching the bend and decided to jump behind the bins, closing his eyes, wishing that he was well hidden before Dudley or his gang could see him. Wishing that no one would find him there, the fear and exhaustion quite apparent

Dursley and his gang took the same turn they had seen the freak take and started looking around for him. They looked everywhere but freak was just not in in sight. They spotted a few bins and went to check if the freak was hiding there. Nothing. Dudley unfortunately had inherited his father's temper and his ability to deal with failure. Which is to say, he had no patience for it, which meant a tantrum for the freak escaping. He was going to make the freak pay for it in the evening, at home. Meanwhile, someone else had to bear the brunt of it.

The fear and exhaustion had his heart beating rapidly and maybe that had something to do with the squeezing feel he got for a moment and made him nauseous. He still did not dare open his eyes, until suddenly a body hit him and he was bowled over and just for a moment he thought heard, "Master Harry, is back."

Harry opened his eyes to see a tiny green coloured creature, he had never seen before, with pointy nose and eyes like tennis balls, looking at him, hugging him. Perhaps the heat and exhaustion was affecting his mind. That would explain this wicked apparition before his eyes. Whatever, this creature was, he needed to get away, but he was too exhausted to run. Slowly, his vision darkened and Harry Potter fainted.

When Harry came to, he was lying on bed. This was surely not his bed at No.4 Privet Drive and neither was this room, bedroom or what was known as cupboard under the stairs. This was large room, with an open balcony at one side. The room itself was richly furnished. Harry himself was in a king sized four poster bed. He felt around himself a bit. The mattress was soft, so was his quilt, which ruled out the hospital. Suddenly the door on his right opened and in came the same creature he had seen at first. Harry immediately bolted to get away from this creature, which turned out to be a mistake. He soon found that his legs were a bit tangled with the quilt and couldn't move much.

The creature squeaked, "Master Harry must not move. Master Harry is not well."

Harry looked at the creature with surprise for a moment before speaking.

"Excuse me, but what are you?"

"Wimpy, Sir"

Right, that helps a lot, Harry thought to himself.

"What's a wimpy?"

"I is called Wimpy, Sir"

"That's good Wimpy, but I have never seen you before. You look…..odd. And you are calling me Master Harry. Do you know me?"

Harry observed a sudden realisation dawn at his state of cluelessness.

"Wimpy, is a house-elf, Master Harry and Wimpy belong Potter family and Master Harry. Mistress Lily make Wimpy the nanny of Master Harry when he be born.

"Thanks, Wimpy, but who exactly is Mistress Lily?"

The house-elf seemed shocked at that question as if it was blasphemy.

"Mistress Lily be Master Harry's mother"

"Er… you mean to say, my mother lived here?"

The big eyed creature just gave nod at that.

"How could they afford this? This seems rich for some criminal. Were you part of my father's gang?"

Now it was time for the elf to look with confusion.

"The Potters be rich wizards and Master James never do crime. Hes be pranking lot, but never crime."

"Did you say wizards?"

Suddenly Harry Potter burst out laughing. "Good one Dudley, but I am not falling for it."

The elf merely looked on as if Harry had lost his mind. "Is Master Harry well?"

"Ok, you can drop the act. I know this is Dudley trying to get me in trouble again. Where is he hiding?"

"Wimpy be knowing no Dudley, Master Harry"

Harry was not sure how long he continued arguing with this elf fellow, Wimpy, before he was convinced that this was not some hoax cooked up by Dudley. Wimpy had managed to convince Harry that he was magical just like his parents. His parents had not died in car crash as the Dursley's had told him. No. They were killed by a bad wizard. The bad wizard had tried to kill him but for some reason he failed. And when he failed, somehow his power broke, and he died. What made Harry happy was that at least now he knew that his parents loved him and they were not what Uncle Vernon claimed they were. They were respected and well loved by people. His Uncle was wrong.

It was the thought of his uncle that made Harry realize that he did not have the injuries which were left on his body by Dudley and his gang. When he voiced his thoughts, Wimpy informed him that she had fixed him.

For first time since Harry could remember, he was happy. He was at the ancestral home of Potters, where his father and his grandfather and many other Potters before him grew up. It was a big house-bigger than the Dursleys, with large grounds surrounding it. Most importantly though, it was his house. It was where he would have, he should have grown up. No one could throw him out of here, nor would anyone be beating him. Here he was safe. With that happy thought, he again decided to sleep. A content smile on his face. "This is magic", was his last thought.


	2. The Charade

Author's Note: Had this Chapter ready for few days, but decided to wait till today to post this. As this story is called, Time for Independence, I thought what better time to post this chapter, than the Indian Independence Day. The irony that I am writing about 'British' wizarding world, is not lost on me.

First Chapter was just a teaser of sort. Now the story sets in motion. On occasion of India's and Harry's Independence Day, I decided on this speech. "Few days ago, I made tryst with destiny. Now the time comes to redeem my pledge. Not wholly or in full measure, but very substantially. Therefore, with much further ado, I commend this Chapter, to this august (pun intended) body [of Harry Potter fans].

Happy readings and greetings for Independence Day to any Indians.

The Charade

Harry Potter entered the small kitchen, as it was called in the Potter Manor to smell of lovely bacon being prepared by his house-elf, Skittle. Skittle was in-charge of the kitchens and was cooking Harry's breakfast for the day. It was the day before his 11th birthday and Aunt Augusta would be here soon to take him to the Dursleys. It had been a little over 5 years since Harry had made his escape from Dursleys. 5 years of peace and happiness for Harry. Swimpy had been appointed by his mother to take care of him, after he was born and for past 5 years she did just that. She had contacted Augusta Longbottom after he had arrived at the Potter Manor, with injuries. Augusta was an old friend of the family and was outraged to find the treatment that Potter scion had received at the hands of his muggle relatives.

Her first instinct was to make this public and then bring Harry to her own house. However, she was afraid that any such move would alert whoever had put him there that he was no longer there. It was quite well known that Dumbledore had Harry taken from his parents house in Godric's Hollow and therefore it was very likely that he had put him there. Being unaware of what exactly Dumbledore was playing at, Augusta did not want alert Albus Dumbledore to Harry's escape. If he was alerted that she had any inkling on Harry's whereabouts, he would come at her to find out his location. He might even suspect on Harry's location. It was better to let Harry stay at the manor, in her opinion.

Making too much noise about it may also allow the pureblood supremacist groups to use the Dursley family and their treatment of the saviour of wizarding world to rouse the wizarding population into anti-muggle frenzy. Augusta had thought it best not to stir the hornets nest at the time.

It was for this reason that Harry would be visiting Dursleys. To make sure no one realised he had escaped. Augusta Longbottom had hashed it out with the Dursleys. They keep Harry with them for the night of his birthday if they wanted to remain free of him other. As long as no one found out that Harry had escaped, he could stay away from them.

She had also ensured to take care of any supplies required to take care of young Harry over the past 5 years. It was not much anyways. Most of it was food supplies for young Harry. Everything else was provided for within the house or through the income of potter estate which paid for upkeep of the manor and other properties.

In the past 5 years, Harry had made a new friend. His first ever friend. Neville Longbottom. While Harry did not spend too much at Longbottom Manor for simple reason that Aunt Augusta did not want any guests spotting him there, he and Neville would often spend time together.

Harry had taken the time to learn more about himself and about magic itself. He had his parents old books to learn about magic. The wands of his ancestors proved useful for that purpose. His ancestors- that's another thing he had learnt about while living at Potter Manor.

Potters were an ancient family, taking its name from Linfred of Stinchcombe. However, that was only the part of Potter history. Potters were much more ancient. The family was rumoured to have descended from Fabius the Cunctator, though it remained uncomfirmed.

The entry to Britannia was as part of Caesar's legions that conquered Britannia. They settled within the province later on. When Roman Empire turned towards Christianity and started persecution of wizards, the family turned its back on the Empire. The Empire left Britannia in in late 4th early 5th century. The family remained behind. After that, Britannia fell under the rule of House Pendragon. The family served as the knights of house Pendragon till arrival of Merlin. Merlin formed a council of wizarding knights of the Roundtable, to govern the magical realms of King Arthur and to protect it. During this time, Cerdic, a member of this family and the Merlin's council had tamed a Griffin, which was at the time, unheard of before then. Since then, Griffins played large part in the family, as protectors. It was due this affinity, that the family earned the name of Gryffindor. After the death of Arthur and disappearance of Merlin, the Magical council dissociated itself from muggle squabbles and focused on protecting Magical Britannia, till the house of Wessex established itself as the reigning house of Britannia or as it had then become, England. Muggle Britannia was split into different kingdoms, though magical Britannia remained united. The magical realms eventually, once again came into association with the muggle rule. It was at this time that the Magical Council was transformed into the Wizengamot, similar to the Witenagemot governing Muggle England. The surviving families of Merlin's council were the ones to establish Wizengamot, in face of dwindling numbers of the council, and became the original members of the Wizengamot earning hereditary seats. Wizengamot may have undergone modifications over the years, but stood test of time. It has remained the supreme governing body of wizarding Britain. The magical Britannia remained united under Wizengamot as it was under the Wizarding Council. At some point of time around 9th century, Gryffindor family settled in West Moors, though they held lands in many other places around Brittain. Godric Gryffindor, son of Aethelstan Gryffindor, the lord of West Moors, established himself as an exceptionally talented warlock and then went on to start a magical school along with his friend, Salazar Slytherin, and two other talented witches, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Rawenclaw who had themselves quite the reputation, which to date, stands as Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The village where Godric Gryffindor was born was renamed as Godric's Hollow in his honour.

4 generations down, a wizard named Edward Gryffindor, the Lord of House Gryffindor had two children, Garrick and Warrick. Though twins, Garrick being the elder inherited the lordship of the house and all the estates. Warrick on other had ventured out to earn a name for himself in his own right. His son, Godfrey eventually settled in the town of Stinchcombe. Godfrey's grandson, Linfred of Stinchcombe was well liked by the townsfolk. He had a garden where he grew magical herbs and invented magical cures and remedies which he used to help wizards and muggles alike. He was known amongst the muggles of his town as eccentric man who spent most of his time on pots in his garden. Hence, he earned the nickname Potterer, which shortened to Potter and stuck as a family name for him and his descendants. His son, Hardwin Potter, married Iolanthe Peverell, granddaughter of Ignotus, from whom the Potter family earned among other things, an Invisibility Cloak, which has been part of the family. Hardwin and Iolanthe Peverell had a son, Richard Potter, who married Sybilla Gryffindor, daughter of William Gyffindor and sister of Geofrey Gryffindor. Geofrey Gryffindor had only 1 daughter, Matilda, who was a squib and therefore could neither inherit the Lordship nor pass it to her children. The rule for inheritance forbid it, though she was well provided for by the family and left enough to sustain future generations. Gradually, the Potters lost contact with descendants of Matilda. What happened to her later descendants is unknown. The rule for Lordship was that, the closest magical living relative, descended from an all male lineage of Gryffindor, would inherit. If none such could be found, then the closest female living relative of the last Lord would inherit. As a result, Robert, the son of Sybilla and Richard Potter, inherited the Lordship. He was descended from all male lineage of House Gryffindor which made him eligible to inherit. However, he jumped the line over other surviving descendants of Garrick Gryffindor because he was the closest living relative of Geofrey Potter through his mother. It was this lucky convergence that brought the Gryffindor Lordship to what had become the Potter family, till then.

Till the time of King Richard III, wizards mingled relatively well with the muggle populations. However, Richard III was an insecure King and afraid that the wizards may seize power from him, he pushed for their persecution. It was for this reason that the wizarding Britain supported Henry Tudor to overthrow Richard. However, understanding the grave threat the intermingling could pose in future, the wizarding Britain decided to hide from muggles and the first statue of secrecy was established. Over the years, Potter fortunes kept growing under successive generations. William Potter, married Esmerelda Fleamont and had a son, Henry Potter. Henry Potter married Mary Fawley and had 2 sons. Fleamont Potter-named so as per his grandmother's wish, who was last of the house of Fleamont and wanted her house name to be continued. Fleamont, the elder son, was born in 1909 and married Euphemia Selwyn, but had no children. His younger brother, Charlus Potter, was born in 1915 and married Dorea Black. For a time it had looked as if it would be end of line for Potter family as neither of the brothers were able to have children, until the younger Potter couple were blessed with a son, in their 40s. This boy was named James Potter and was the father of Harry Potter. James Potter was spoilt rotten by his parents as well as his uncle and aunt, being the only Potter heir and born so late when all hope had been lost.

Henry Potter was a politician and quite adept at charms just like his wife, Mary. Although, to be fair, his wife was exceptionally talented and had invented a few charms herself. His elder son favoured potioneering, while younger son had a knack with duelling and joined the aurors. Though Fleamont himself was no slouch when it came to duels. He had to face a lot of teasing over his name and ended up getting in quite a bit of fights. Fleamont's talent in potions though boosted Potter fortunes. Euphemia was talented with runes and worked as cursebreaker, while Dorea, with her extensive knowledge of curses was like her husband an aurors. Aurors helped maintain law and order within the magical world. Harry's father James on the other hand favoured transfiguration, while his mother Lily was talented with potions and charms. James had worked as an Auror till June 1981, when he abruptly resigned. Lily on the other hand decided to continue the legacy of his Uncle Fleamont. She too had to give up on it soon though, to go into hiding.

This long history meant Potters had a great library. The Potter Manor was big. Perhaps not a Palace, but it was big. Original built as a castle, as times changed, there was no longer a need for castle and it underwent modifications. It still had structures of a castle on the outside and enough space for it as well. The Manor was located just outside the village of Godric's Hollow.

A lonely road winding outside the town till it ended at the old ruins of a castle, marked as dangerous. Or at least it seemed so to Muggles and anyone else not welcome. Any unwelcome person would feel the urge to turn back which grew as they got nearer. The road ended at the large gates seemingly to just about ready to fall, but somehow remained standing for all these years. It was of course an illusion. The gates were strong and magically reinforced to prevent forced entry. The protections were extensive. Entire land was unplotable, i.e. it did not show up on any map. Of course, that did not stop the insides of the estate from being mapped, which was essential for security of the estate. The place had extensive ward-work around for its security.

The Manor stood a short work from the gates. No one could apparate or disapparate from the grounds, without the express permission of the Master of the Manor. That too only Foyer allowed for apparition and the grounds allowed for apparition.

Harry had wondered if this Manor had such extensive protections, why could his parents have not stayed here. Apparently, the manor and the grounds could not be placed under Fidelius charm and over the years, Potters had entertained many guests, which meant its location was not exactly a secret. Protections around the Manor were strong, but not completely unbreakable, given time and power. Which is why it was suggested that his parents live in the Potter Cottage, that they owned in the village. The cottage would be placed under Fidelius charm. Through Fidelius charm, the location of the place would be hidden within a single person. Only that person, and no other would be able to reveal the location to anyone else. A person could be standing right before the place under Fidelius charm and not be able to see. The only way to break a Fidelius charm is for the secret keeper to reveal it to someone. If the secret keeper died, every person who was revealed the secret by the secret-keeper would then become a secret-keeper. It was also meant to be a misdirection, a bluff. While Voldemort would be focused on getting to the Manor, believing Potters to be living there, they would be safe at the cottage. Clearly it did not work.

As one entered the Manor, they found themselves in the. On left there were a couple of fireplace, which were meant for floo and a broom cupboard which housed some of the old broomsticks. Besides that, there was an entry way to the grand dining. On the right, there was a great hall which was built for hosting functions. It was during these times that the broomsticks within the broom cupboard would be used- entertain children of the guests, on the Quidditch pitch within the grounds.

Straight ahead from the main entrance, were another pair of doors which led to the staircase to upper level and the basement. Each side of the staircase was a corridor lined by rooms for guest. Beyond the main staircase, towards the left, just before the corridor began, there was the library. Same place on the right was an office. It was used when the Master of the house had visitors to discuss business. Straight ahead beyond the staircase was a great room which housed the portaits of all past Lords and Ladies of the house. There were some 40 Lords lined up. A portrait appeared as soon as the Lord died, though had to be mounted on the wall by a house-elf.

Unfortunately, his grandfather was never the Lord, having died before his great uncle Fleamont and his father never got the opportunity to be officially instated as one, as he went into hiding soon after. Or so he was told as a reason for no portrait.

However, his great Uncle Fleamont was present. The wands of the wizard would be hidden behind the portrait of the Lord and could be accessed only by a Potter.

On the upper floor, there was there was the Master suite straight ahead, while the family room and the small kitchen and dining room was behind, above the Foyer and the Grand Dining. On the other side, above the Great Hall was the private Potter family library. On left, there was another corridor housed the family bedrooms. To the right, there was another corridor of guests rooms. This was reserved for special guests of the family. Those considered very close the family. The are for Master suite was infact another corridor having four suites, consisting of four different suites and four nurseries. At the end of each of the corridor there was a door which opened to the outside, on beautiful terrace overlooking the grounds.

It was in the private family library that Harry found the old books and notes of his parents. It contained notes and journals kept by his ancestors as well as the more obscure and rare tomes.

Harry had always been a studious child. Taking after his mother, as per Uncle Fleamont. So, he often found himself reading through his parents' old books. His mother's potion books was often an-noted with her writing. Striking out instructions in some places, adding her own in some. She had a beautiful flowy handwriting. Similar notes were found in her charms textbook as well. His father had his notes on transfiguration textbook, which were written in small scribbly handwriting, something that Harry had inherited from his father. However, the real treasure trove by his father was not in the textbook, but in his journals, which were filled with brilliant prank ideas and required spell-work for those, notes on how he and his friends made the marauder's map, an idea based on the Potter estate map in the library and how they became animagus.

A lot of the knowledge was quite advanced for Harry to learn or use immediately. However he had spent time understanding the theory and trying some things out using the wand of Charlus Potter. The wands not hidden behind the portrait would be stored in room behind the private library, the entrance to which was through the library. For some reason though, his parents wands were not found he grew, he was allowed to increase the complexity of the spells used. Between Swimpy, Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Augusta, they ensured that his practicals were always supervised and controlled.

Uncle Fleamont had also provided him with lessons on dueling. Nothing too dangerous. Starting with basic stance, the importance of agility in duelling, techniques, identifying hexes, creatively using simple spells to greater effect, basic shields. He had Harry running through exercises to condition his mind and body.

In addition to books, private library held a family pensive. The pensive and the cabinets surrounding it, held collection of memories, which included memories of duels. Quite few of recent ones from his grandfather, though there were others too. Some even had his father demonstrating his mastery of transfiguration, creatively using them duels. Uncle Fleamont had Harry practice the duels without a real wand. The exercise was not the preform the spell, but not inculcate the actions and the flow of those actions within him, so when he did actually learn the spells, he would have easier time incorporating them in his duelling technique.

Uncle Fleamont would have Harry meditate to calm his mind, improve his awareness surrounding and start learning basics of Occlumency to hide his spell-work from his opponent. So that Harry could at least distract and misdirect his opponent even though resisting might be beyond him till he was a bit older. Meditation also helped Harry improve his focus and consequently his spell-work.

Fleamont was a smart man and he knew that with his history, Harry would be a target for others. Any new Dark wizard would see Harry as a threat. Death Eaters might want Harry for revenge.

Fleamont wanted Harry prepared, so when he did face the world, he would have an unexpected advantage.

'Harry was the son of young Jamie and he would be damned if he did not offer Harry every chance to survive. To live to adulthood. Jamie might have died early, but Harry would not.'

He was also the last of Potters and survival of the family depended on survival of Harry. Harry was often joined by Neville for his lessons.

In addition to the regular teachings of Uncle Fleamont, Harry was taught Ancient Runes by Aunt Euphemia and Arithmancy by Mary. Henry did tried schooling his great grandson in politics, and while Harry did catch on to some, he soon realised that politics was not exactly his cup of tea.

The basement of the house was remnant of its time as Castle. The dungeons had a brewing room, storage rooms for potions, including his Uncle Fleamont's trial workplace which had special enchantments and separate testing room for those potions. It also housed prison cells, which were remained unused in recent times. The main kitchen of the house was located in the dungeons. So were the rooms for family elves.

The grounds had garden around the house, Quidditch pitch some way. The front and back had neatly maintained lawns A gazebo stood in middle of one side of the fore-lawn. One of the sides had a small lake and behind the house, quite distance away was forest. It served as an animal reserve. The animals were to roam the forest but could never hurt a Potter or their guest. Even then, Harry was not particularly keen on exploring the forest. A bunch of Griffins roamed the grounds. Protectors of the house. When Harry was not busy with his lessons or flying around on his broomstick with Neville, he would play with the Griffins. George and Orwell had grown on him.

From what Uncle Fleamont informed it, the original Castle was what was used as a model to fashion Hogwarts Castle and grounds. It was for this reason that there were similarities between the two. The family home underwent modifications from Castle to a Manor, however the grounds retained their similarity.

Augusta came in with Neville, at 11 to collect him and take him to the Dursleys, using the Knight Bus. Harry wished Neville a, "Happy Birthday', with a hug. They had to apply some charms to ensure he was unrecognisable before leaving. Satisfied that he would not be recognised, Augusta and Harry walked out of the Potter Manor and walked towards Godric's Hollow. It would not do to call a Knight Bus just outside the Potter Manor gates. After they had put some distance between, Augusta raised her wand in the air. A few moments later the Knight Bus arrived with a bang. They bought 2 tickets to Little Whinging, Surrey- to Magnolia Crescent.

Once Harry said his good-bye to Aunt Augusta, he started walking the road towards Privet Drive. Augusta stared for some time, watching him walk away before apparating out to her home with a crack. Harry had no idea what to expect once he got back. He hated the place and he had no love for Dursley family. Having disappeared from Privet Drive, quite literally, all those years back, it was certainly going to be awkward. He walked up to 4 Privet Drive to see Aunt Petunia tending to the garden.

"Aunt Petunia", Harry called out, to get her attention.

She cast a surprised glance whispering, forcefully, "Get in boy, I don't want anyone seeing you here."

Not wanting to piss her, Harry did precisely as asked and rushed into the house. Aunt Petunia followed a few moments late, looking around at the neighbouring houses to ensure no one saw the boy enter into her home. Once in she gave him a look over, taking in his clothes with disdain before saying, " You survived."

"Yes"

"And where exactly had you run…"

"Aunt Petunia, I know you don't like me much. And neither do I have any love for you. You took me in grudgingly, out of force. I get that and I do not wish to impose upon you anymore that absolutely necessary. However, me being here is necessary at this moment, if we want to ensure it continues to remain so. So, there is no need to pretend that you cared where I went and it's best not to tell you, because then no one would be able to take that information from you, even with force. "

"Watch your tone boy, you are in my house. I could still tell your freaks that you had run away."

"And then what Aunt Petunia? They force me to live with you. You never let me forget as long as I was here what a burden I had been for you. Do you want that burden back? Just to spite me?"

Petunia for her part merely huffed and turned on her heel to walk away.

Having had to leave his books and wand at home, he had nothing much to do. So he spent most of the day helping his Aunt out and meditating in his room as he could not go out of the house.

Soon it was evening, which saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley get home. To say that neither Vernon nor Dudley were particularly happy to see Harry, would be an understatement. Especially seeing Harry in good condition and well fed. However, Harry kept to his room even for dinner, to avoid too much contact with either. He had brought his own food to avoid going near the Dursley's as much as possible. Though he did offer to share his food with them, given that he was in their house. All he got in return was a scowl and throbbing vein on Uncle Vernon's face, before he shouted, "We don't want your freakish food, GET OUT." Although Dudley did seem tempted to accept his offer.

Eventually, the lights were out and everyone had gone to sleep, till they were all woken up by sound of loud thud. Harry woke up with a start. Vernon had started shouting, "Who the ruddy hell is causing this ruckus at midnight." Harry quickly checked his watch to see that it was just a few seconds past midnight. It was his Birthday. Quickly muttering, "Happy Birthday to me", he went downstairs to check who it was. Vernon and Petunia appeared at the top of the stairs just as he reached the door. Meanwhile the thudding had continued. He opened the door to see a giant of a man, blocking the entire door. His height was way above the door height and his girth occupied the entire door frame. From what he had heard from Uncle Fleamont, he guessed this was Hagrid.

While Harry knew that he had to feign surprise when someone came to get him, he really had no reason fake the look of surprise or wonder over his face. Despite knowing that Hagrid was a large man, nothing had prepared him for the real man.

"Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Though you can call me Hagrid. Everyone does."

"Not to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?", Harry said, before adding, "Sir" as an afterthought.

"I am here teh deliver yer Hogwarts letter, Harry"

Suddenly,there was a chocked voice from behind Harry, "You and your kind are not welcome here. I demand that you leave at once."

"I would like ter see what will yeh do Dursley"

"He will not go to your freakish school. I won't allow it."

Hagrid chuckled at that before retorting, "I would like to see a muggle like yeh ter try'an stop him. He has had his name at Hogwarts since teh day he was born. He will be studying one of the finest school o magic and under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not be paying for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks" Vernon Dursley was not pleased. Everything about this man, right from his size to his manners, shouted of 'Freak', for Vernon.

Aunt Petunia on the other hand was trying to silence her husband and tried to make sure Hargrid got in before any of the neighours saw him.

Hagrid had pink umbrella out and pointed towards Vernon, before he said, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore around me, yeh fool." He pointed the umbrella towards Dudley who suddenly started growing a pig tail from his backside. Dudley started shouting and Vernon and Petunia immediately went to look at poor Dudley.

Meanwhile Hargrid reached into one of the several huge pockets he had all over his coat, and pulled out a box that looked a bit squashed on side. He handed it to Harry, with a "Happy Bir'day Harry". Harry opened to it to find a cake along with, '_Happiee Birthday Harry'_ written on top, although it read much like 'Happie Birthday Hairy'. Harry took it and kept it on the side table as Vernon and Petunia turned back to Hagrid once more, "Undo it this instant." It seemed like Hagrid was in no mood to do it. Instead he replied with, " Nah, tha tail suit im." Hagrid pause before adding, "It will be gone by morning, along with me an Harry." He then handed over to Harry his Hogwarts letter.

Harry saw his name written on the letter in flowy handwriting with green ink.

_Harry J. Potter_

_Smallest Bedroom,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

Harry turned it around to see a seal with Hogwarts Coat of Arms. A shield divided in four, with a lion, badger, eagle and snake in each. He tore it open and pulled out the parchment within.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Er….. Hagrid, I do not have any owl to send. How am I supposed to send my acceptance?"

"Ah right. Yeh don worry about it." With that, he pulled out a parchment and a quill and a bottle of ink from his coat pocket and started writing, muttering as he wrote. "Dear Professor Dumbeldore Sir, delivered Harry's letter." With that he looked up at Harry with a smile. "There yeh go Harry, all done." He folded the parchment, brought out an owl from his pocket and attached the reply to it before letting it fly away. " We need ta get yeh an owl Harry". The reply gone, Harry looked back down to the letter in his hand and turned to next page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Harry looked up at Hagrid before asking, "Where can we find all this?"

Hagrid chuckled before replying, " We will go purchase your things tomorrow, in London."

"We can find all this in London?"

" O course, if yeh know where to look. We shall go ter Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep. Yeh too Dursley, yeh great prune"


	3. Diagon Alley

So, I decided upload new chapter today, as today happens to be my birthday, and I thought it might be good idea to present you lovely people with this.

**Diagon Alley**

Next morning, had Harry very excited. He could hardly sleep that night. He had finally got his letter. He would be getting his own wand. He woke early and went down. Hagrid was already up and ready. He had a good laugh seeing Harry's excitement.

"Ready ter go get yer firs wand Harry?"

Harry could just in return. He was too excited to speak anything. Hagrid and Harry left early and took the Knight Bus to London, Leaky Cauldron. Harry was so excited in fact, that not even the prospect of riding the Knight Bus could dampen his mood.

Once they reached Leaky Cauldron, Harry asked, "Hagrid, cant muggles see all this? The odd bus, this place and everything?"

"Muggles, they see nuthing Harry."

They were distracted from further discussion when the innkeper, called from behind the counter, " The usual Hagrid?"

"Nuthing today Tom, I am takin young Harry here to buy his school supplies." Tom, the barman took a look at Harry and noticed the scar. "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter"

That caused Harry to groan mentally, as he realised the quiet, he was hoping for, would be elusive. Every head in Leaky Cauldron turned towards Harry and there was sudden clamour with people trying to reach Harry to shake his hands and introduce themselves. He even met Professor Quirrel, who taught Defence Against Dark

Harry lost track of time but it was at least an hour before he could get out, with the arrival of Aunt Augusta. She was a scary woman when she wanted to be. Once she had got all the people away, she talked to Hagrid, telling Hagrid that she would be happy to show young Harry around. In any event she was taking Neville shopping and would be happy to take Harry along.

"It would allow them an opportunity to get to know each other. Had their parents been here, they would grown-up together. I am sure, even young Harry would be happy to make some friends around his age."

Hagrid finally relented. They walked together into Diagon Alley, when Harry suddenly looked at Hagrid and asked, "er… Hagrid, how am I going to pay for it all? I don't have any money and I can't have anyone else paying for me."

"Well, there's your money. Din think yer parents left yeh nothing did ya?", Hagrid exclaimed, pointing towards a marble white building. "Gringotts Bank, the finest bank there is. Run by the Goblins. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts."

As Harry approached, he saw set of white stairs leading up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by two goblins. The Brozne doors lead to a small entrance hall followed by another pair of doors, in silver, again flanked by another pair of goblins. Engraved on these doors were the words

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Through the silver doors, was a large marble hall with long counter stretching along its length. With various doorways leading what was likely to be the passageway to the underground vaults, many Goblins sitting near the doors, probably to guide the customers down.

Approaching a counter where the Goblin looked free, Augusta said in a firm but polite voice, "Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin gave them a scrutinising look before saying, "And do messers Longbottom and Potter have their keys?"

Augusta had the key on hand and handed it to the Goblin. Hagrid had to search his numerous pockets to get it.

"Ere's the tiny devil."

"Tomhook will take young Longbottom down", he said before looking behind and shouting " Tomhook"

"Griphook will take Mr. Potter down", before shouting, "Griphook"

As Harry and Neville made to follow their respective Goblin, Augusta informed them that she would wait for them, there in the lobby. Just before they went, they heard Hagrid talking to the Goblin, "I was sent by Professor to visit vault 713…."

Through one of the doorways and into a cart, Harry and Griphook went down to his vault. The cart came to a stop at vault 687. "Vault 687", shouted Griphook.

Harry and Griphook got out of the cart and approached the vault. "Key please", said Griphook.

Harry handed him the key to open the vault. The vault opened with a hiss to reveal mounds of gold, ssilver and bronze. For Harry, the past 5 years had dispelled any notion he had about him lacking in money, but seeing the mounds of money left him awestruck. This as per Uncle Fleamont was his personal vault, which came nowhere near his true wealth. It contained the money transferred from his parents vault after their death in addition to the initial amount set for him at the time of his death and yearly deposits from income of Potter Estate which would have otherwise gone to his parents vault. However, since his parents had died while he was still a minor, the contents of their vault as well as the annual deposits, went to his vault.

The rule was that, a Vault would be opened for a Potter immediately after his birth. These vaults were generally one of the subsidiary vaults that were permanently available to the Potters. Right now all except the one for Harry, were empty as they had no owner. At the time of his birth, there were 2 vaults, one for James Potter and his wife and the other for Harry Potter. A small portion of the Potter estate income would deposited in these personal vaults. Being a personal vault, money earned by the person too would be deposited here. In case of a minor, this would start once they turned 11 and continued for their lifetime. On death, all that went back to the main Potter vault, unless they left behind a minor child. It was based on idea that till the child turned 11 the expenses were taken care of by the parents. At 11, they started to be independent and had to take care of their general needs. In case of parents dying while the child is still a minor, the contents went to the vault of the minor allowing the guardian of the child to take care of any expenses incurred for them. After all, for Potters, family comes first and this ensured financial security for any child.

Harry collected the money he would need in a money bag and left with Griphook to get back to the top. The journey up was seemed shorter than the one down. Then again perhaps it was Harry's excitement.

Harry met up with Aunt Augusta and Neville in the Bank lobby where he was informed that he was to meet Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron once he was finished shopping. Neville wished Harry a Happy Birthday and handed him the gift he had brought as they started walking towards the shops. Passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry saw a lot of commotion outside. He checked to see that the excitement was about the new Nimbus 2000 broomstick. The top of the line broomstick. Harry was excited t see the broomstick but did not buy, since 1st years were not allowed one at Hogwarts. 'Perhaps next year', Harry thought. The broomsticks at his home were own since no new ones were purchased after his father left Hogwarts. In fact the latest broomstick he had was his father's old Nimbus 1001 which he bought at the beginning of his 5th year and the Comet 200 he had got for getting on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He planned to try-out for the Quidditch team next year and would need a good broom then. With that thought Harry followed Augusta to their first stop, was to get their Trunks. Easier to carry things around in a trunk after all. Next was Flourish and Blotts for books, which was followed by Cauldrons and then to Apothecary. This was followed by a visit to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion. Harry and Neville were being fitted alongside a blonde haired and rather pompous sounding boy, who introduced himself has Draco Malfoy. Harry and Neville knew about the Malfoys. Malfoys did not get along well with either the Potter's or the Longbottoms and seeing the pompous boy, Harry could guess why, if Draco Malfoy was anything like his father or his grandfather.

The encounter had left Harry and Neville in bad mood, with Malfoy going on about superiority of Malfoy family and Slytherin House at Hogwarts. Both were pleased to finally be done with their Robe fitting and get away from blonde ponce. Their next stop was what they were most eager to get to. Ollivander's, for their wands. Augusta asked them to go get their wands, while she went to the Magical Menagerie to get them a pet, as birthday present. Harry tried to convince her that she need not do that, as she had done enough already but, she was quite insistent. Eventually, Harry gave when Neville commented, "Leave it Harry, grandma is as stubborn as they come. She won't listen to you. You might as well enjoy the present."

As Harry entered the shoe looked around for its owner, who was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he heard a voice behind, "Good Afternoon", which gave Harry start.

"Ahh yes,", said the man, "I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday, when she was here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work."

Harry thought it best not to interrupt the man's monologue. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. I daresay, your father favoured it-its really the wand that chooses the wizard after all." Suddenly he moved away look at Neville who could just gulp.

"And we have Mr. Longbottom here," he said, "Your father favoured a 9 inches Ash wand. It has a tendency not to work for any but its original owner. Quite rigid. Your mother on the other hand favoured an 8 and quarter inch Alder wood. Good for defensive spell-work and healing."

He turned his attention back to Harry just as suddenly as it had turned away. " Which arm do you favour"

"I am right handed," replied Harry timidly. Ollivander was creeping him. A tape suddenly jumped up and started measuring his arm, while Ollivander continued starring at Harry. All of a suden his hand shot up to Harry's scar on the forehead.

"Ah, yes that's where the curse had hit. I remember every wand I have sold Mr. Potter. Itt just so happens that I had sold the wand that gave you that scar. Thirteen and half inches. Yew. Very powerful. In wrong hands. If I had known what it was going to do out there…..," he trailed off.

"That will do," he said as he went to the back and the tape measuring him jumped to Neville.

He came ack with a bunch of boxes and handed a wand to Harry. Harry had no idea what he was to do with it, but the confusion was cleared when Ollivander said, "Give it a wave."

Harry waved the wand, but Ollivander immediately snatched it out and gave it to Neville. He continued handing out wands to Harry and Neville and Harry and taking them back, some almost immediately, until finally Neville hit the jackpot. Harry felt a wave of magic rush form Neville. This made Harry feel stupid. He still had not got his wand. Although Ollivander seemed excited.

"Ah Mr. Longbottom. You take from your mother it seems. 9 and half inches, Alder wood, with centaur hair. Good for defensive work and charm. Very powerful. It will be 7 galleons."

With that Ollivander turned back to Harry. "Tricky customer, ehh? Never mind, we will find the perfect match." He went towards the back again, muttering, "I wonder."

This time Ollivander came out with a single box. He pulled out a wand and handed it to Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple."

Harry took the wand and immediately felt a warmth spread through his fingers. He raised the wand over his head and brought it swishing down. A stream of red and gold sparks shot towards the wall. Neville gave a smile at that, but Ollivander's only response was mutterings of, "Curious, Curious indeed."

Harry had confusion written on his face as he asked, "I am sorry, but what's curious?"

"The phoenix that gave feather for your wand, gave just one another. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar."

"What does that mean though?", still unsure of what Ollivander was trying to say.

"It means that I would be watching your career with interest Mr. Potter. We can expect great things from you. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible, but great."

With those ominous words, he turned back and with wave of his wand sent all the boxes of tried wands flying back to their places. Harry paid for his wand and walked out with Neville, before he remembered Uncle Fleamont's words. He went back in to buy wand holsters and wand servicing kit for himself and Neville.

He walked out again and handed one set to Neville. "Happy Birthday Neville. I know it's a day late, but here is your birthday present."

They saw Augusta waiting on the other side of the street with 2 owls and went to meet her. She handed the snowy owl to Harry and a tawny one to Neville.

"You really didn't have to", he tried to say.

However, his protests were dismissed, "Nonsense. You are a Neville's friend. And our families have been friends for ages. There is nothing wrong in me getting you a Birthday present. If nothing else, consider this a gift for helping Neville come out of his shell. He needed a friend to do that for him. I couldn't have done it myself. You have done great favour for my family. Now, I don't want to hear of this again. Come along now, we have to meet Hagrid for lunch at Leaky Cauldron."

With that she started walking towards Leaky Cauldron. Just before entering, she reminded Harry to be prepared and she would be over to collect him the next day. He needed to spend the night there just in case anyone came back for him.

Augusta knew she was treading a fine line here. A misstep could cause a massive fallout, but the way Harry had been treated by his relatives was unacceptable. With that thought, they entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Hagrid.

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews. I am glad at least some of you liked it. I thought I would address some of the issues raised in the reviews.

I am not familiar with Sukzee and his story. I may or may not have read it, though I don't think I have actually read any, where Harry apparates to his own manor. I do remember reading one where he does to Greengrass family. Though that story went dead soon. However, Independent Harry is quite well loved genre. So there are already a lot of stories in there, ranging from him escaping as soon as he was placed to him escaping after OoTP. So its fair to assume you might have read a similar story.

However, I do plan to copy some idea from one other story. If anyone has read a very old Honks fic, Summer of Change, if I remember correctly. That was my favourite. Pity the author did not decide to continue. It started post OoTP. So, I thought maybe I could write different version of it. However, any stories starting post OoTP really constrain Harry's magical knowledge. Which is why wanted to take it to before Hogwarts. For one, that helps to develop his personality as more studious and makes him more knowledgeable. Hence this story.

Some people have pointed out that Harry's apparition episode happened much later. JKR has not really specified a time as far as I remember. So I put it at 5.

As for the Harry getting his first letter a week before 31st. Yes, I know that's a deviation from Canon. Its based on the idea that every muggleborn or muggle raised child gets a professor or someone to introduce them. Hence, Harry does not get the letter by post, but gets it delivered in person. Yes, I have taken a bit of liberty with Harry being at Dursley's at right time. However, you can either assume it as Harry having Birthday so close to the start of year, he is among the last ones to get a visit; i.e. order of visit is as per order of birthday. Or you can assume that the date of visit is the birthdate itself. I would actually like to hear which you people think is more plausible explanation.

Now onto the review about wanting it to be Honk. Well, I love Honk pairing. However, I feel already lot of stories exist on Honk. So there isn't much scope for originality there. Although, I would certainly like to write this one as a Honks or even Fleurry. But right now I am looking to explore Haphne. A very specific plotline that has been on my mind. If you would like to use my story to develop it into a Honks plot, please do and share the link. I would love reading it.

On the topic of Harry's personality. Yes, Harry most certainly is different personality. I am certainly not going to make a listless as he was in canon. He will be driven and with a purpose. He would rely more on his skill and less on luck. However, I don't intend to make drastic turns from canon. Especially not from start. There would be major deviations from canon as story moves forward. Little changes that culminates in major drift from canon. While Harry is more aware of magic and wizarding world, his contact with the contemporary wizarding world is very limited. He has spent time within the Potter Estate. He always had enough work to occupy his time within the grounds. Plus the grounds are big enough for him to enjoy. His contact with outsiders is visit to Longbottoms. Besides, Harry may be different, but Ron is the same. Hence he asks about the scar.

For Draco's alliance. Harry rejects it because of his arrogance. Harry may not be raised by Dursleys but doesn't mean he is into the pureblood shit, nor does he particularly care for Draco's snotty style. Harry still has those Potter qualities. He is not doing things just because he wants to follow in his parent's footsteps. He is cunning- influence of Henry Potter. He doesn't go to Gryffindor, just because his parents were there. He goes there because that's what the world expected. Going to Slytherin would rock the boat and draw attention which he is avoiding right now. "Show the people what they expect to see, and they will miss the things you don't want them to see." Here, he doesn't want scrutiny because he doesn't want anyone finding out he is not with the Dursley's. Growing up, Augusta and Fleamont have made sure he remembers that point. The sorting hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin, but he hardly demonstrates any cunning in canon. This Harry will be cunning. Again, relying more on himself than on sheer dumb luck. But a lot of initial chapters will hug the canon plotline. As it progresses though, you will see real differences.


End file.
